This invention relates to a device and method for tightening a spout, that is attached to a water pipe, against a wall located between the spout and the portion of the water pipe located on the side of the wall opposite the spout.
Loosely fitting spouts is a chronic problem associated with spouts attached to a pipe which passes through an opening in an intervening wall. This problem is particularly prevalent with a tub spout which is connected to a water pipe which passes through the wall of the tub and an intervening wall of the bathroom. Although the spout is connected to the pipe and the pipe is, at some point, connecting to another pipe, there may be some sway to the pipe and/or the lateral length of the pipe may be slightly too long between the rearward edge of the spout and the pipe connector on the opposite side of the wall. In either instance, the pipe may push the rearward spout away from the tub wall. The result is unsightly and may cause the fittings to wear prematurely.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a device for tightening a spout before or after the spout is installed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device adapted to tighten a tub spout before or after the spout is installed.
A preferred embodiment of the device of the invention for tightening a spout attached to a previously installed angled pipe having an outside radius of curvature, in a position relative to a stop member having an opening through which at least a length of the pipe extends, comprising, at least one sleeve, comprises: at least a first leg and a second leg which meet at a juncture which defines an angle substantially corresponding to the angled pipe, wherein the first and second legs have a combined total length, wherein the first leg has a leg length and is substantially rigid along at least a portion of the leg length, has an inside radius of curvature that is approximately equal to or greater than the radius of curvature of the angled pipe, and wherein the sleeve has a slit, along the entire total length of the first and second legs, to allow the sleeve to be pressed onto and at least partially about the angled pipe. The device may further comprise at least one slit closure member which is capable of closing at least a portion the slit in the second leg, after the sleeve is pressed about the pipe, to fix the sleeve in a position relative to the pipe; and/or at least one means for fixing the sleeve in a position relative to the stop member.
The first leg may also have one or more threads on an outside surface of at least a portion of the first leg, and wherein the means for fixing comprises, at least one nut, having an inside annular surface, comprises, a means for at least partially opening the nut to allow the nut to be positioned about the leg and for fixing the nut in a closed position after the nut is positioned about the leg, and one or more threads, on the inside annular surface, adapted to engage the leg threads.
The slit in the second leg may comprise two opposing edges having a groove in each of the edges, wherein the slit closure member may also comprise a sleeve wall insert with two opposing edges each having a profile that corresponds to one of the grooves and is adapted to engage the one of the grooves.
The means for fixing preferably comprises at least one nut which preferably comprises an inside annular surface and a means for at least partially opening the nut to allow the nut to be positioned about the leg and for fixing the nut in a closed position after the nut is positioned about the leg.
Another preferred embodiment of the device of the invention for tightening a spout attached to an angled pipe having an outside radius of curvature, in a position relative to a stop member having an opening through which at least a length of the pipe extends, comprises, at least one sleeve which comprises, at least a first leg and a second leg which meet at a juncture which defines an angle substantially corresponding to the angled pipe, wherein the first leg has a leg length and is substantially rigid along at least a portion of the leg length, has an inside radius of curvature that is approximately equal to or greater than the radius of curvature of the angled pipe.
Similarly, the device may further comprise at least one means for fixing the sleeve in a position relative to the stop member; wherein the first leg may have one or more threads on an outside surface of at least a portion of the first leg, and wherein the means for fixing preferably comprises, at least one nut, having an inside annular surface and one or more threads, on the inside annular surface, adapted to engage the leg threads.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the device of the invention may comprise an angled pipe for a tub spout, which is adapted to enable the spout to be tightened in a position relative to a wall having an opening through which at least a length of the pipe is adapted to extend, which comprises, at least a first leg and a second leg which meet at a juncture which defines an angle, wherein the first leg has a length, is substantially rigid along the leg length and has a series of threads on an outside surface of at least a portion of the first leg length; and at least one nut, having an inside annular surface, comprising, a series of threads, on the inside annular surface, adapted to engage the leg threads.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the device of the invention for tightening a spout attached to an angled pipe, having an outside radius of curvature, in a position relative to a stop member having an opening through which at least a length of the pipe extends, comprises: at least one sleeve, comprising, at least a first leg and a second leg which meet at a juncture which defines an angle substantially corresponding to the angled pipe, wherein the first and second legs have a combined total length, wherein the first leg has a leg length and is substantially rigid along at least a portion of the leg length, and has an inside radius of curvature that is approximately equal to or greater than the radius of curvature of the angled pipe; and wherein the second leg is a half-sleeve. The device may further comprise at least one means for fixing the sleeve in a position relative to the stop member. The first leg may be provided with one or more threads on an outside surface of at least a portion of the first leg, wherein the means for fixing may comprise, at least one nut, having an inside annular surface and one or more threads, on the inside annular surface, adapted to engage the leg threads.
A preferred method of the invention, for tightening spout attached to a previously installed angled pipe having an outside radius of curvature, in a position relative to a stop member having an opening through which at least a length of the pipe extends and two opposing sides, comprises the steps of, providing device comprising at least one sleeve, comprising, at least a first leg and a second leg which meet at a juncture which defines an angle substantially corresponding to the angled pipe, wherein the first and second legs have a combined total length, wherein the first leg has a leg length and is substantially rigid along at least a portion of the leg length, has an inside radius of curvature that is approximately equal to or greater than the radius of curvature of the angled pipe, and wherein the sleeve has a slit, along the entire total length of the first and second legs; placing the sleeve onto and at least partially about the angled pipe via the slit, so that the spout is positioned tightly against one side of the stop member and the sleeve is positioned tightly against the opposing side of the stop member.
The device used in the method may further comprise a means for fixing the sleeve in a position relative to the stop member, and wherein the first leg has one or more means, for engaging the fixing means at one or more positions relative to the stop member, on an outside surface of at least a portion of the first leg. In which case, the method may further comprise the step of, causing the fixing means to move in a direction so that the nut moves towards the stop member until the fixing means is positioned tightly against one side of the stop member and the spout is positioned tightly against the opposing side of the stop member.
The first leg of the device used in the method of the invention may have one or more threads on an outside surface of at least a portion of the first leg, in which case, the method may further comprise the steps of: providing at least one nut, having an inside annular surface, comprising, a means for at least partially opening the nut to allow the nut to be positioned about the leg and for fixing the nut in a closed position after the nut is positioned about the leg, and one or more threads, on the inside annular surface, adapted to engage the leg threads; fixing the nut in a closed position about the leg; and turning the nut in a direction so that the nut moves towards the stop member until the nut is positioned tightly against one side of the stop member and the spout is positioned tightly against the opposing side of the stop member.
The device used in the method may also further comprise at least one slit closure member, in which case the method may further comprise the step of, applying the slit closure member to the second leg, after the sleeve is pressed about the pipe, to fix the sleeve in a position relative to the pipe.
The slit in the second leg of the device used in the method may still further comprise two opposing edges having a groove in each of the edges, the slit closure member may further comprise a sleeve wall insert with two opposing edges each having a profile that corresponds to one of the grooves and is adapted to engage the one of the grooves; in which case, the step of applying preferably comprises inserting the sleeve wall insert into the second leg so that the edges of the sleeve wall insert engage the grooves of the second leg.